It is known to incorporate video cameras and other types of cameras and lights in surveillance systems employed on or in connection with trailers which can be moved from site to site. Such portable facilities can be in communication with one or more interactive command centers allowing real time surveillance of a site, for example a construction site.
One prior art arrangement of this type is a mobile unit including a trailer and cameras and lights mounted on the trailer made available by eCam Secure having a website at www.ecamsecure.com. In that security system a plurality of surveillance video cameras are mounted on a telescopic mast affixed to the top of the trailer. The arrangement is inefficient from the standpoint of set up and breakdown of the mast at the site, and also insofar as efficiency of operation is concerned. The referenced prior art apparatus employs four lamps to illuminate the site, one light being mounted on each side of the trailer. Such an arrangement not only results in a high glare to the immediate surroundings, but also requires a tall trailer and high power consumption.